They Found Him, She Found Them
by MidniteLover99
Summary: Aisling is the "new girl" at the prison. Glenn and Maggie found her injured in the woods and brought her to the prison. Aisling opens up to Maggie and tells her about her boyfriend, who is dead. And who was also the group's prisoner. Randall/OC/Maggie
1. The New Girl

**A/N: Hellooooo cupcakes! I am here with what will (hopefully) be a short fanfiction that I am writing BECUZ I CAN. Soooo...who remembers Randall?! I recently finished watching season 2, and LET ME TELL YOU. His death did NOT sit well with me. IDK but I liked him. He was funny in a really stupid way, and I'm not gonna deny that Michael Zegen is attractive. He looks a bit like Ben Barnes...yaknow, when he's not a Randall-y mess. Anyway. Read.**

* * *

"Hey, Aisling? How're ya doing?" Maggie stood in the doorway of the cell where Aisling was recovering. She was awake and sitting up, a vast improvement from how she had been last night. When Glenn and Maggie had found her in the woods yesterday, she could barely even stand, due to the gash on her leg the size of Texas. Luckily, Hershel was able to fix her right up, and Rick was letting her stay with them in the prison. So, Maggie had decided, it was time to befriend the new girl.

"Fine." was all Aisling had to say. Maggie breathed. She was clearly upset about something. Time to bust out the small talk.

"So…why'd your group split up?" Maggie remembered her mentioning that the group she was with had split up, and that was why she was in the woods.

"Corpses attacked us. Killed most people. But I was planning on leaving before that happened anyway."

"Why's that?"

"There was this one asshole…Andy, I think his name was…left my boyfriend for dead. And no one even gave a shit. Luckily that asshole was one of the first to get eaten."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Maggie could hear that Aisling was close to tears.

"I know he's dead…my boyfriend…but I brought some of his clothes with me when I left. Just…wishful thinking I guess. Or maybe just something to remember him by."

Maggie nodded. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

Aisling nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "He was the sweetest thing. At first glance, you maybe would think he was some sort of junkie or asshole or something, but he wasn't. He was sweet and loving and gentle and funny. And when he got nervous, he could go on for hours, he'd never shut up. He was so different from everyone else in our group."

"I know what it's like to really love someone like that." Maggie said. "How'd you manage? Knowing that he was dead, and all? If Glenn were to die, I don't know what I'd do."

"I guess I've just been hoping that he'd show up, alive and breathing." She twisted her ring around her finger. Maggie hadn't noticed it before. It wasn't a real ring, it just looked like an arcade prize.

"What's that?" Maggie asked.

"Oh. This." She looked down at her ring and smiled. About a week before all this started, we were at the arcade, and he won this thing. He gave it to me and said 'Before summer's over and we have college to worry about, I am going to marry you whether you like it or not.'" She smiled at the memory. "But we never got the chance."

"That's gotta be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Maggie said. "Your boyfriend…what'd he look like?"

"I had to leave my Polaroid when I left, but I grabbed all my pictures." She reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a folded photograph. "I'd never go anywhere without this one. It wasn't taken long before the world went to shit." She handed the picture to Maggie, who unfolded it.  
The picture was of Aisling and her boyfriend. They were sitting back against a tree, holding hands. Her boyfriend looked…horrifyingly familiar. He was pale, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was smiling brightly, and his teeth were horribly crooked. She couldn't place where she had seen him before. Then it hit her.

Their prisoner. He was less of a mess, but it was definitely him. "Umm…Aisling, what was your boyfriend's name?"

"Randall. Randall Culver."

* * *

**A/N: Admit it. How many of you didn't know that Randall had a last name? It was in a deleted scene. But trust me, it's Culver. So, I will basically be making up a lot of crap about Randall cuz he only exists for 4 episodes. And this will be basically greiving/mourning fluff. Joy. Whatever, its what I'm good at. IDK why but I feel like the arcade prize ring thing is cute...probably just cuz I wrote it. But honestly, I didn't think Randall was a bad guy. Seriously. Well whatever...review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Bai**


	2. The Truth

**A/N: Let's cut toooo...chapter twoooo. Haha. Its a song. A damn good song. So I've actually come up with another idea for a second Randall fic. Still using Aisling, but like an alternate story. Like what if Rick let him go? I'm going to write it. Soon. Yah, I really do like Randall. Anyway. Read.**

* * *

Shit. Now what? Maggie could easily see how distraught she was about the presumed death of her boyfriend. She couldn't possibly tell her what the group had done to him after they found him and saved him. Been mean to him wasn't even a start. They had…tortured him. Beaten him up, interrogated him…killed him. Even though Shane wasn't a member of their group anymore, he was when he killed Randall. So Randall's death was caused by the group. Her boyfriend. Whom she was in love with. Whom she was going to marry. His blood was on their hands. Maggie put her hand to her head.

"Are you okay, Maggie?" Aisling touched Maggie's shoulder.

"Rick found him. Rick and Glenn and my dad. They found Randall. He was severely wounded, but not dead."

"What?"

"His leg had gotten impaled. A railing on a fence was stuck right through, right under his knee. They pulled him off. My daddy patched up his leg, got him back on his feet."

Aisling's face lit up. "He's okay?"

Maggie was silent for a moment, and looked away. "…I never said that…He was our prisoner…we kept him locked up. Daryl interrogated him, beat him, and tortured him." Maggie saw Aisling's face drop with each and every word she said. "Rick was gonna let him go…leave him out somewhere far from here…but Shane, he's dead don't worry, he took him out into the woods…tricked him. Snapped his neck. He's dead."

Aisling was silent. Two lone tears tumbled down her cheeks. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"We thought…we thought he was a threat. That if we let him go back to his group, he'd rat us out and we'd be attacked. He said he wouldn't, that he was different, but we couldn't trust him."

"If he said he wouldn't, he wouldn't. He would never break a promise like that. He's always been the most trustworthy person in the whole group. He was different."

Maggie ran her hand through her hair. "He asked for you."

"He did?" She nodded.

_Flashback_

_Maggie was standing outside the shed where Randall was being kept. Guarding it. He had been quiet, so she assumed that he had fallen asleep or something. But he hadn't._

_"Maggie, that's you out there right?"_

_"Yes. Now shut up." She had been told that Randall had gone to school with her, and that he knew who she was, even though she didn't know him._

_"Please. I'm not gonna beg ya to let me go. Just listen to me."_

_Silence. "I'm listening." she responded._

_"You're dating that Asian guy, right? I heard you run over to him."_

_"Yes."_

_"So you know what it's like to love someone, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then you'll understand. Please. I left my girlfriend with my group. I'm not asking you to let me go. I'm asking you to go get her."_

_"No!"_

_"Please! I know ya'll are gonna kill me. I want to make amends with her before I die. I…I want to die with her holding my hand. Please." She could hear his voice break over the last word. She could hear his sobs. She knew he was crying. "If I'm gonna die, I don't wanna leave her thinking something that ain't true."_

_End of Flashback_

Aisling was steadily crying now. "What did he mean, 'make amends'?"

"The night he and Dave and Tony and the others went out, we had gotten in a fight. We had gotten into disagreements before, but nothing like that. That was why he went out. He never wanted to go out on supply runs or anything. He was terrified of death. But that night, we just started hollerin' at each other over something stupid. I've even forgotten what it was. But he just walked out on me, just up and left. I tried to stop him, he was always so clumsy, I knew he'd get hurt. But he didn't listen. He just wanted to get away from me."

"Well…he didn't hate you." She stood up. "Come on. We should…probably tell Rick."

Aisling stood up tearfully and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...what to say down here...Michael Zegen(Randall) and Jon Bernthal(Shane) went to college together. That would make Michael Zegen a lot older than he looks. Erm so basically I like Randall for the same reason I like Ben. He's...useless. In a really funny way. Like Randall just screams and goes off of his head. Its funny. Plus I felt REALLY bad for him. He got beat up by Daryl. Seriously. And honestly, I didn't think he was a bad guy. Just...scared. Like he needed someone to love, someone to love him back. And from there sprung Aisling. Baiiiiii!**


	3. The Dream

**A/N: JACKSON RATHBONE! I MEAN JACKSON RATHBONE! I remember I previously stated that I thought Michael Zegen looked like Ben Barnes but I MEAN JACKSON RATHBONE! SORRY IM AN IDIOT. Anyway. Read.**

* * *

"Rick? We need to talk to you." Maggie said, a tearful Aisling behind her.

"What's wrong?" He noticed Aisling. "You okay, Aisling? What's happened?"

Aisling looked him right in the eyes. "You hurt him. You were gonna leave him for dead. You killed him!"

It took Rick a moment to process what she had said, but he could see the flames in her green eyes. He could see that she was dead serious. "Wait…we what? We killed who?"

"You killed…" She was choking on tears. "You killed Randall…you killed him…" She passed out.

"Oh my god!" Maggie shrieked. She dropped to the floor to help her.

"Randall…our prisoner? She knew our prisoner?"  
"He was her boyfriend…or fiancé…or whatever they were. But they were dating. And I…spilled it. I told her what happened to him."

"She was in his group?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Maggie, she's probably a threat!"

"She's not! She says the group split up. She's just…she was in love with him alright? She's harmless, just lovesick. She told me all this before it was Randall she was talking about. I told her the one who killed him was dead." Rick flinched at the mention of Shane.

"Fine. Just don't tell her that Daryl was the one who tortured him. That'd be best for her health."

_Flashback/Dream_

_"Hey, Ash?"_

_Aisling looked down at Randall's head in her lap as she gently stroked his hair. "Mmmhmm?" They were in her bedroom. Aisling was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and Randall was laying with his head in her lap._

_"You look so beautiful right now…Not that you don't always look beautiful, 'cause you do, but I mean…what I meant was…damn it…"_

_Aisling laughed and blushed. "I get it. But I don't really know how to respond to that…thanks?"_

_"You could…kiss me?"_

_She laughed, and bent down and kissed him sideways. It was awkward, but still sweet, like all their kisses were. It was just a simple peck, but Aisling could tell that Randall wanted more. He reached up and took her face in his hands, trying to pull her down and deepen the kiss. But since her mouth was sideways to his, he couldn't. So he sat up and proceeded to deepen their kiss. She smiled against his lips._

_"Randall…babe…Randy!" He pulled away from her, a pleading look in his eyes but a childish grin on his face. "Not now."_

_"Why not?" he asked, his grin spreading even wider._

_Aisling rolled her eyes and kissed him again, both of them falling back on the bed_

Aisling's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. "Hey, calm down." Maggie gently pushed her back.

"What the hell happened?"

"You passed out." Glenn said. "You okay?"

"Yeah…worked up. Sorry. So…" Aisling began. "After Randall was killed…what happened to his body?"

"Well…" Glenn rubbed the back of his neck. "He turned." Aisling choked on her own saliva. "He attacked me and Daryl…I killed him."

"He…turned?" Glenn nodded. "He became what…what he feared most…that was his biggest fear, being eaten alive and turning…he got eaten?"

"No. It's not the bite that does it. You turn no matter how you die." Maggie said.

"Oh thank god…is his body still where you left it?"

"I would assume so…"

"Can you…take me to him?"

* * *

**A/N: Question for ya'll. What do you think would happen if someone were to kiss a walker? Like the walker was dead, already killed again, it wasn't coming back. And its mouth was closed. And it was just like a little lip peck. What do you think would happen? I think you'd probably be fine...*hint hint* So yeah Glenn and Maggie are going to take Aisling to see Randall. Be prepared for a massive scene...ugh. Teeeears. Sorry I get really emotional. BAAAAIIIII**


	4. Back to the Farm

**A/N: Sorry my internet was out! Couldn't upload yesterday. Sowwy. BTW my friend and I have estimated Michael Zegen's age based on Jon Bernthal's age, since they went to college together. He is approximately 35. Golly. Anyway. Read.**

* * *

"Are we sure this is a good idea? The farm was overrun last time."

"And that was weeks ago. We're just going into the woods. Not the farm. We'll be fine." Glenn was driving, with Maggie in the passenger's seat. Aisling was in the back seat, and they were talking quietly so she couldn't hear them. She was staring out the window blankly, her mind clearly elsewhere. "She wants to see Randall again. Since we caused all this, it's the least we can do."

"But Maggie, we didn't cause this! Shane did! And he's dead!"

"But he wasn't when Randall was killed. He was still a part of the group when he killed him. So, Randall's blood is on the group's fingers."

There was a silence for a moment. "Damn you and your reasonings." Glenn muttered.

_Flashback_

_Randall and Aisling were cuddled up on the couch at Randall's house. Randall was laying on his back, both of his arms wrapped around Aisling. He held her tight and close, as if he were afraid she would disappear if he let go. They were both falling asleep, and could barely keep their eyes open. They had had lots of exams that day, since it was finals. They always slept best in each other's arms, and luckily they lived next door and their moms were friends. So if one night, Randall didn't come home, or Aisling didn't come home, their moms could just walk next door and find out. And they never bothered them._  
_Randall's mother walked in, and saw the pair falling asleep on the couch. She laughed at them. "You two…you could fall asleep in the bitter cold if you had each other. At least that's a good thing." She walked away merrily._

_Randall groggily opened his eyes and forced words out. "At least our moms are the kind of moms who'll see us cuddling on the couch and merrily skip away saying 'use protection!'"_

_"True." She snuggled back up against him and closed her eyes again._

_"Someone's tired."_

_"I had three exams today. Of course I'm tired."_

_"Come on then." He picked her up and started carrying her to his bedroom. "Mom! We're going to bed!" he called to his mother._

_"Okay dear…use protection!" she laughed._

_Randall groaned. "Mooom! We're too tired for that. Seriously." Aisling chuckled lightly. "You think it's funny, too?"_

_"It is funny, babe." she said._

_There was silence. "Maybe a little." He placed her down on his bed and stripped off his shirt. He was already wearing sweatpants, and Aisling was already practically wearing pajamas. He lay down next to her and held her close once more. The pair fell asleep quickly._

_End of Flashback_

"Aisling! We're here." Glenn parked the car and got out. "When he attacked us, we weren't that far in. Follow me." He ran ahead.

Maggie nudged Aisling. "Are you sure about this? This…won't be easy for you to see."

"I don't care if he's dead, alive, undead, or undead and killed again. I don't care what he looks like. I just want to see my Randall again…"

"You're brave, Aisling. You're braver than most. You're braver than I was. That's a good thing. You better hold on to that bravery. It's the only thing that'll keep you going."

Aisling made a noise like blowing air out of her nose. "It's been my love for Randall keeping me going for the past while. But now I don't know what I can do. I don't have anything to live for. Randall was the closest thing I had left to a family. And now he's gone too."

"Randall wanted you to survive didn't he?" Aisling nodded. "I know what a man in love will do, and one of them is sacrifice anything for the person he's in love with to stay safe and alive.

"He told me once that he'd do anything to protect me, even if it meant getting eaten alive."

"Then he wouldn't want you to give up. Survive this hellhole, for him."

Aisling opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by Glenn. "Up here! He's still here, he hasn't even been touched."

* * *

**A/N: Don't really have much to say here...I guess...yeah, so I'll be finishing this up soon, then get started on my other one. Can't remember if I mentioned it before, but I'm writing another Randall fic, like what if he didn't die. Still Aisling and all. That one'll be longer. Anywhore, BAIIIIIII**


	5. The Note

**A/N: Ugh, sorry...I hate being busy...ugh...well I'm gonna try and finish this one soon, and then I decided that I'm not going to upload my other one, since I don't think anyone is actually reading this, ha ha...anyway, if you're reading, then I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Aisling and Maggie jogged to reach Glenn. He was standing over a body- Randall's. "You sure you wanna see him?" Maggie asked again. Aisling nodded sternly. Glenn moved out of the way and she walked over to him.

There he was. The man that Aisling loved so dearly. Sprawled out on the ground like a dead spider. His eyes were wide, but they were not the same soft and playful brown eyes she was used to. These eyes were dull and blank, a clean slate of nothing. There were a few cuts in his discolored skin, and a large but thin chunk of his head had been sliced out, presumably when Glenn had killed him. His mouth was gaping, and Aisling could see his crooked teeth. The first thing she noticed was how he looked so different from what he used to, but still the same. She sank to her knees, trying as hard as she could not to cry. She cradled his body in her arms.

"Hey babe." she whispered. "The group is gone. We got attacked. Everyone who didn't get eaten ran for their lives. That asshole who left you…he was one of the first to die." A few tears escaped from her eyes. "I miss you so much…all that's kept me going since they came back without you was the hope that you were still out there and alive…and you were, for a while. But you're not, now. And it's my fault. You're gone because I'm a bitch…I'm so sorry…" More tears slid down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Aisling was sitting on Randall's lap, and he was holding her tightly. The rest of the group had gone to sleep, but neither of them were tired. So they were just sitting in the back of Randall's truck, which was where the two of them slept, just talking. Remembering what life used to be like. Randall was gently twirling a lock of Aisling's dark, wavy hair. "Would you ever want to have kids?" he asked in a hushed tone._

_"What?" She sat up a little straighter. "Why?"_

_He rested his chin on her shoulder and shrugged. "I dunno." He shifted his eyes to look at her. "I was just thinking about what awesome parents we'd be."_

_Aisling laughed softly. "Maybe. But do we really want to bring a baby into this world?"_

_"I think it'd give us a reason to be more careful. Something we need to keep safe, that we need to be alive to protect."_

_She nodded. "Maybe."_

_End of Flashback_

The tears were beginning to blur Aisling's vision, now. She pulled his body closer to hers and held it tight. As she did so, she heard a noise. The sound of crumpling paper coming from his pocket. In his pocket she found a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it, and could almost hear his voice.

_Aisling,_

_This isn't your fault. None of it. I shouldn't have went out, I was just being a selfish asshole. But you can make it without me. I know you can. You're strong and brave and smart. Smarter than I ever was…I miss you like hell. I miss you so much it actually physically hurts. I know these guys are going to kill me soon, and I won't be able to feel anything. But I'll still miss you. I never thought my heart could actually ache this bad. It's kinda sad, we never got to have the baby we talked about. Or at least, I won't ever get to meet it. I know you're pregnant, babe. Jane told Sean and Sean told me. While we were in the damn car. And I didn't make him turn back around. I really am a selfish asshole, ain't I? But you need to live. For me, and for our kid. I know what it's like to never know your dad, and it sucks. It really sucks. My mom never really told me much about my dad, and our kid can't be like that. Tell it what a selfish asshole it's daddy was. But tell it how much I love it. Even if I'm gone, I'll love it. And you. I love you so, so, so much, Ash. More than you'll ever know. You are strong and smart and brave and beautiful and amazing and I couldn't have wished for anyone better to have. Just promise you'll never forget me, okay? _

_Your selfish asshole,_

_Randall_

"Aisling?" Maggie's voice snapped Aisling out of the trance she was in. "We need to go."

Aisling nodded and stood up, the paper still in her hand. Maggie and Glenn started to walk back, and she took one last look at Randall. Rubbing her belly, she turned and tried to move. But she couldn't. "Guys!" she called, choking on tears.

They turned around. "Yeah?" Glenn called.

"Can we bring him back? I want to bury him properly."

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! Yep, she's pregnant. IDK, I've always wanted to make a character in one of my stories pregnant, and this was my best chance to do that any time soon. So I did. That wasn't originally gonna happen in this one, only in my other one...SPOILER ALERT! But I'm not uploading that one, so its fine. Anyways, baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


End file.
